


nothing like the others

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anger, Cuddling, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light Angst, M/M, Wrathality, everyone is sympathetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Wrath has a moment. His boyfriend comforts him.
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Wrath Sanders
Comments: 11
Kudos: 57





	nothing like the others

**Author's Note:**

> written for paravigilant-virgil on tumblr because i finally got around to it jaldjf;afjad sorry

It's nothing.

He tries to convince himself of that, pacing a groove in the carpet of his room, fingernails digging crescent-shaped welts in his palms. It's _nothing_ and he's _fine_.

Patton deserves friends like them. He knows that. He's _glad_ of that. He truly is. Patton is the sunshine to his lightning. The soft pattering of rain against the jagged corners of his hail. He knows he isn't always the greatest to spend time with. He's _Wrath_ , after all.

His fingernails jab in harder.

It doesn't make Patton forgetting their date hurt any less.

It was only for a few minutes. He remembered and told the others he couldn't do movie night. But by then, it was too late. By then, Wrath was sinking out, intent on making it to his room before he said or did something he _knows_ he would regret.

A hesitant tap on his door catches his attention and he frowns. 

"Wrath?" Patton's voice, brimming with concern that makes shame curdle in his stomach, like he's eaten something of Remus's. "Can I talk to you?" Wrath clears his throat.

"Door's open," he manages to rasp out. It creaks as Patton twists the knob and scoots his way inside, cat hoodie swinging round his shoulders.

"I'm really sorry that it took me a minute to remember our date," Patton says, twisting his hands in front of himself. "There's no excuse-"

"Sure there is," Wrath interrupts. "People forget, sunshine." He shrugs, lopsided. "No big deal."

"If it was no big deal, sweetheart, you'd still be in the living room," Patton gently points out. Heat floods Wrath's face. 

"It's just my issue," Wrath finally says, not knowing what else _to_ say. "That's all."

"It's our issue," Patton says, his tone firm. "I- I just want to help you, Wrath. You're important to me. I love you." His eyes earnest, Patton crosses the room and gently peels apart his fists, tsking in concern over the reddened welts on his palms.

"I love you, too," Wrath croaks out. "I- I just- you belong with _them_ , don't you?" He blurts out. "Roman, Logan- even Virgil- They're nothing like _me_ -" He gestures helplessly at himself.

"And I'm glad for that," Patton says. "Because I'm not dating any of _them_ , darling. I'm dating _you_. And I want to be dating you. For as long as- as you'll have me."

"I want that to be a very long time," Wrath says hoarsely. Patton smiles and warmth blossoms in Wrath's chest.

"Do you still want to have our date?" Patton asks. "It's all right if you want to reschedule..."

"Yes, I want it," Wrath blurts out. Relief is like an overflowing faucet, trickling down his back. "If- if that's all right with you, I mean."

"I wouldn't have suggested it if it wasn't," Patton lightly teases, stretching up on tiptoes and kissing his cheek. "Movie night for the two of us?"

"Yes, please," Wrath says. "What movie do you want to watch?" Patton hesitates slightly.

"How about you choose?" Patton asks.

" _The Land Before Time_?" Wrath says, hesitant. Patton snaps his fingers, summoning a box of tissues.

"I'm gonna need these," he says, with a laugh. He tosses them on Wrath's bed. "I'll be back in a minute with the popcorn! Do you need anything else?"

"Just you," Wrath says. Patton's face lights up.

"That's exactly what you'll get," he reassures him.

Wrath watches him disappear through the door, a dazed smile crossing his face.


End file.
